


Dog Days and Pouting Percy

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Percico Summer Event 2019 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (he doesn't do well when sick), Dramatic!Percy, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Life, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico di Angelo is a Good Husband, Percy Jackson is a Good Husband, Sickfic, Slash, Well - Freeform, sick/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy was amazing, Nico loved him, but when Percy got sick during summer, he was absolutely miserable and Nico's job as his loving boyfriend got decidedly harder. Not that he minded. Much.





	Dog Days and Pouting Percy

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Dog Days and Pouting Percy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Dog Days and Pouting Percy – Nurse Nico on the Case!

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, sickfic, dramatic Percy

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: _Prompts: Dog Days | Only Dogs Catch Colds in the Summer | Sun_

Percy was amazing, Nico loved him, but when Percy got sick during summer, he was absolutely miserable and Nico's job as his loving boyfriend got decidedly _harder_. Not that he minded. Much.

**Dog Days and Pouting Percy**

_Nurse Nico on the Case!_

"You know what they say. Only dogs catch colds in the summer."

"...So what?", asked Percy, voice breaking before he had a coughing fit. "You gonna stop calling me 'kitten' now and switch to calling me a puppy?"

"Never, gattino", laughed Nico as he brushed Percy's hair back to kiss his forehead. "You're my kitten. You _purr_ in your sleep, you curl together in my lap when you demand attention-"

"Shaddap", mumbled Percy sleepily.

Nico heaved a sigh and adjusted Percy a little. "C'mon, I made you soup."

"...It's summer I don't want soup and tea", groaned Percy, hiding his face in Nico's six-pack.

One would think that Percy Jackson, being the son of Poseidon, would manage to _not_ get sick in summer. But he did. Because he was distracted by making out with Nico at the lake and it had been raining for about a week. The rain itself wasn't a problem because son of Poseidon, _but_ due to the rain it had cooled down considerably. Which didn't affect Nico, because the son of Hades was used to the cold. It did however affect Percy and now, at the height of summer, Percy was out with a cold. He was sniffing and coughing, shivering and sweating and – most of all – complaining.

"Perseus Lir di Angelo, you will eat your soup, or I will call your mom", warned Nico.

Percy narrowed his eyes at Nico with a pout before he started eating his soup. "That's blackmail. You're a mean, mean blackmailer. Using my mom against me like that... Why did I marry you?"

Nico smirked knowingly and started playing with Percy's hair. Percy was _not good_ at being sick. He was an active person, he did things, he moved around. Being stuck in bed all day was his personal nightmare. And being stuck in bed _during summer_ was even worse.

"I had a canoeing class today", mumbled Percy upset.

"Yes. Travis took that for you", assured Nico. "Percy, amore, Camp Half-Blood runs without its director for a while. What's important right now is that you sleep a lot, drink much water and get better. I delegated all your responsibilities to others and Chiron's been running this camp for a long time without you, he managed with Mister D at his side, so... he can do it all alone for a week."

"A _week_?", asked Percy scandalized, looking up.

Nico rolled his eyes fondly. Percy hated being caged like this. He wanted to roam outside. That got even _worse_ after the weather cleared up. It had been sunny all day and sunny days made Percy want to go to the lake. He wanted to swim and spend time with the kids and of course with his wonderful husband. Nico... agreed to that sentiment. He wanted to lay on the beach with Percy too. The thing was, Percy's health took priority here. Nico settled in more comfortably, pulling Percy close.

"I'm sure it won't be a whole week. That was just... an expression", assured Nico.

"Stop patronizing me", grumbled Percy. "I just... I just wanna _do_ stuff, Neeks."

"I know, love, I know", sighed Nico, kissing the top of Percy's head. "Wanna watch _DuckTales_ and then nap a little, mh? C'mon, that's the one thing being sick is good for, right? Staying in bed and watching cartoons with your husband all day."

"...You're amazing", whispered Percy softly. "You're really very amazing. You could be out there-"

"I _hate_ the sun", countered Nico with a smirk. "You know that. Warmth? Summer? Urgh. No. Give me closed curtains and darkness and my bed and my husband, that's all I need."

Percy smiled softly to himself as he snuggled up closer to Nico and started humming the tune of the theme-song when the episode started. He closed his eyes and sighed contently.

/break\

"So—o. You're totally a puppy, right? Since, as you said, only dogs catch colds in the summer."

Nico rolled his eyes before coughing a little. "Be more sensible. I only got sick because I took care of you so devotedly for the past week. Don't tease me."

Percy put down a tray of soup in front of Nico before he went to the window. He stared out at the rain. The bad weather had returned shortly after Percy was healthy again. Normally, Percy wasn't a fan of rainy, cold, stormy days – especially not in summer. Today however was one of the days where Percy could really use the rain and storm outside.

"Today is one of those _dog days_ , you know", chimed Percy.

"Stop. The. Teasing", mumbled Nico.

"Then stop pouting like an actual puppy-dog", offered Percy lightly.

He closed the curtains and walked over to the bed to crawl in with Nico. "Percy, no. This is how I got sick. By cuddling you while you were sick. Please, go and be the dutiful camp director while I get better. I will be fine. I've been taking care of myself for years."

"Whi—ich is why your loving amazing husband is here right now to take care of you", declared Percy and kissed Nico's cheek. "Seriously, I'm here for you. I'll not let you suffer alone. You were there for me while I was sick, so I will be here for you right now."

Nico heaved a sigh and gave up. He knew Percy was very stubborn, but if he was being honest he also _loved_ it. He loved that Percy was there for him, that Percy refused to let him suffer alone. Percy had made all of Nico's favorite foods for the past few days to keep him happy and he'd been doting and catering to all of Nico's whims. Sure, Nico had done the exact same thing for Percy just a week ago, but also... that was different, because that had been Nico doing something for Percy. Nico, having someone else coddle him, he was _still_ not used to that, even though Percy and him had been married for a year now. A part of Nico would always be that ten year old boy fending for himself.

"How about we rewatch _Avatar_? I know how much you love Zuko", grinned Percy.

"And you love Sokka so don't act like you're making a sacrifice here", snorted Nico.

Though he then got to relax back into the bed, with Percy in his arms. The son of Poseidon was grinning innocently while getting comfortable with Nico, closing his eyes for a moment as thunder rumbled outside. Storms used to bother Percy, a child of not-Zeus thing, but when it was just him and Nico in their bed, it was absolutely _perfect_. He didn't mind missing out on summer either. Dog days or not, because _this_ was for Nico. When it had been him sick? That was annoying and he hated laying around, not doing anything. But when it was for his Nico? Percy wouldn't mind missing the sunniest of sun days if it meant cuddling Nico and making sure he'd get better soon.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> A shorter one for this because... I only have limited time too. And pure fluff-pieces don't do well with length, in my personal opinion! xD


End file.
